Taking Back Hyrule
by MarcWinter
Summary: Hyrule is on the verge of a civil war, one that Zelda isn't sure she can contain. Link is finally able to make a deliver to the castle, unaware of the climate of the land. After a disastrous event, the world will have to either run and hide or fight to take back Hyrule. No set world, a mixture of multiple games.
1. The Problem

**Hi there!**

 **This story has every region being considered a separated entity, but joined under the common flag of Hyrule. So, for instance, while the Zoras have there own country, they are still a part of the land of Hyrule. Hyrule has created a union for all of the territories, not annexed them for itself.**

"How can you say something like that with such a straight face!?"

"Princess, compose yourself."

Zelda paused, took a few breaths, then straightened up her dress and sandy blond hair. She turned back to the paper on her desk.

Impa looked at her with stoic, yet kind face. "I'm not saying they will discuss that in particular, but you shouldn't forget that it will, at some point, need to be addressed."

"Do they think picking sides with solve anything?" Zelda asked, trying to remain cool.

"You need to realize that your council is essentially a machine. They look at things with numbers, handshakes, and rupees." Impa said. "If a civil war is to come, their first order of business won't be to immediately subdue it. It will be to pick the most beneficial side, and work with them to calm the other side. They hardly work with the ideas of the council of representatives in mind, so, to them, immediately jumping to peace is dangerous and expensive."

"I refuse to side with that thinking." Zelda tightened the grip of her pen.

Impa sighed and walked toward Zelda's desk. "I assumed you would. I'm just asking you to prepare for the proposition." She placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder. When the princess looked up, her caretaker gave her a warm smile. Zelda reciprocated as best as she could, but was clearly still upset. "Besides, I'm sure you're trying to focus on the meet with the the reps first. I'll leave you be, I have to attend to a catering problem. The meeting with is in an hour, I'll see you there."

"Ok, thank you, Impa." Zelda said, turning back to her paper. Upon hearing the door close, Zelda dropped her pen on the desktop. She placed her hands on her face, releasing a deep sigh. The notes on her desk were enough to keep up a royal façade, but not enough to get her own feelings as ruler out. The frustrated princess rubbed her eyes, in hopes it would allow her to focus. No avail.

There was a meeting with her representatives soon. They met monthly, in order to keep the princess informed on the various of her kingdom. She had her other council, the council of Hyrule, meet weekly, to discuss things that pertain to the land of Hyrule, not just the Union of Hyrule. Zelda tried her best to be well rounded, for the sake of Hyrule, but it still helped to rely on specialists from all areas. She had inherited the throne a year prior at age 16, after the untimely death of her father. This left her a bit rough around the edges when it came to ruling. Such a young age made the council of Hyrule and the council of representatives near necessities if she wanted to make informed and proper decisions.

Zelda wrote down the facts she'd have to address in the meeting and hoped it would be enough.

* * *

"Link!"

"Yeah?"

"Are you listening?"

"Sure."

Rusl shook his head. "Clearly, you're not."

Link shrugged. "Hey, I already know how to handle a sword."

"You know enough to defend yourself. You know how to read an opponent and dodge, you don't understand how to handle yourself offensively." Rusl pointed out.

"I thought you said you shouldn't go looking for trouble." Link smirked.

"No, you shouldn't. But should trouble find you, you can't let it decide how the fight will go. You need to assert yourself."

"Look, Rusl," Link began. "I do appreciate this training. But we've already talked about the paths to the castle today, I'd rather let that be the focus. I don't want to get a half lesson on something, just to work in a second half lesson of something else."

Rusl rubbed his goatee, thoughtfully. "You know, kid, you come across as really lazy. But you've got a hidden side, don't you?"

Link smiled. "It's not hidden. It's just quiet."

"Well, whatever you call it, you should bring it out more. You're good at thinking things through, let that shine. No need to be shy."

Link looked confused. "I'm not shy."

Rusl laughed. "I assumed you'd say so. However you want to phrase it, speak your mind. Might save you some time." He winked at the teenager.

"Whatever, old man." Link said, smirking at the term of endearment he knew Rusl hated.

"Just one more day, Link. Tomorrow, I'll show you how to hitch up the wagon and we can be on our way. We can talk about the sword techniques as we're on the road, it'll only be a little more than a full day's travel." Rusl turned to Link. "Are you excited?"

Link smiled and nodded. "Yeah, very! It'll be my first time visiting the castle."

Rusl started walking with a chuckle. "Well, you won't get very far into the castle, but you'll definitely see it. Look, Link, I'm not going to fancy it up, Ordon isn't too vital for the entirety of Hyrule. Our claim to fame is that the goats raised here get taken to, and sometimes served in, the castle."

Link nodded, following beside. "I know, I understand."

"That being said," Rusl continued, "They keep asking us to bring more, so we must be doing something right! Now that you're 18, you can finally tag along with me. But you know what this means, right?"

Link turned to Rusl. "What it means?"

"Yeah, it means someday you'll be taking over for me and doing the deliveries yourself."

"I'm more than happy with that future!" Link said, triumphantly. "I'm always happy to journey out of Ordon and see Hyrule."

"You know you aren't trapped here, right? Uli and I have been encouraging you for years to go out and find yourself."

"I know Rusl, but this town is home." Link said, looking. "I'm fascinated in learning what's out there, but I want to know that my home is taken care of before I leave."

Rusl threw his arm over Link's shoulder. "Don't change, son."

Link laughed as they walked back. Link had lost his family long before he can remember, so Rusl and Uli acted as parents in their stead. Rusl had been Link's father's best friend. Link had grown up his entire life in Ordon and now that he was 18, he was an official member of the community in his own right. In order to help out in the village, he volunteered to help deliver goats to the Castle.

Link said goodbye to Rusl and went home. He began preparing dinner, excited for the next day.

* * *

"You may all sit."

The advisors all took there seat, with Zelda doing the same. She put her notes in front of her at the head of the table.

"The first thing I'd like to address is the road block to Death Mountain." The Princess began. "Last week it had occurred due to a volcanic eruption, setting back stonework trades by 2 days. Has the road been cleared and everyone been informed of the situation, Mr. Darunia?"

"Yes on both accounts, your highness." Darunia of the Gorons said. "The blockage was taken care of early last week. The people of Kakariko and Castle Town have been compensated for their wait and everybody is back on schedule."

"Splendid, I thank you for you efficiency." Zelda nodded.

"You're welcome, your highness."

"Next, I've been informed that Renado of Eldin Province would like to discuss something." Zelda gestured to the shaman to begin.

"Thank you, Princess. Now, in the Kakariko, we've discovered a hidden passage below our meeting hall…"

As Renado spoke, Zelda looked around the council of representatives. There were reps from nearly all tribes and creeds, save for those who couldn't actually come, like Kokiri and Twili. Reps from all the provinces were in attendance, in addition to racial representatives. The Gorons of the Mountains and the Zoras of the sea. The Gerudo of the Desert and the Deku and Kikwis of the Forest. There were political leaders from the Eldin, Lanayru, Faron, and Ordona Provinces. Throw in a few of her general advisors, like Rupin, her financial aid, and Dotour of foreign relations, and it made such a large meeting room feel uncomfortably small. Not to mention, there was tension just from everybody walking into the room. The previous meeting hadn't ended on a particularly high note.

"Come now, Renado, are you really trying to assert the idea of a City in the Sky again?" Jaggle of Ordona Province asked.

Yerbal the Kikwi of Faron Province spoke up. "Jaggle, you mustn't discredit the ideas of other so impetuously."

"Yerbal, don't tell me you actually believe it!" Jaggle raised his voice.

"Why is it so farfetched?" Iza of Lanayru Province asked. "It is said that the entire Hylian race came from Hylia's Islands in the Sky."

"Yes, yes, we know." Aveil of the Gerudo. "The Hylians are the Goddesses' gift to the world. Isn't that right, Princess?"

Zelda started getting a bit nervous of the path this was headed down, but managed to keep her composure. "Aveil, that's not at all the case."

"And yet you head the entire Union of Hyrule." Aveil spat. "Just a tradition?"

"I'd like to discuss the meaning of the symbols on the statue in the basement…" Renado tried speaking up.

"Aveil, there's no need to antagonize the Princess right now." Ruto of the Zoras interjected.

"Are you saying there is a better time?" Aveil questioned. "Maybe when the Gerudo Desert has been completely cut off from the rest of Hyrule? When we no longer receive funding for our people? When there are only three of us left?"

"Are these your fears or the fears of your king?" The Deku King asked.

"I'll have you know that I was appointed representative because my king felt that I could best portray the feelings of my people. My king is trying to fix my country before it falls apart, he doesn't have the luxury of attending every meeting." Aveil shot back.

The Deku King got noticeably offended. Before he could retaliate, Dotour spoke up. "Everybody calm down and focus on the matter at hand. Renado had the floor."

"Now look at this!" Aveil raised her voice towards Zelda. "You have the foreign relations man trying to stop us from even talking! You don't even consider us part of the union! We're outsiders to you!"

"Her majesty didn't say that! She never even made it seem like that!" Darunia bellowed. "You're just trying to create problems!"

Aveil laughed. "It's hard to take any argument seriously that comes the Princess's pet rock."

"What!?" Darunia yelled.

Suddenly, a blue flash lit up the entire room accompanied by the sound of shattering diamonds, followed by crystalline magic sailing to the various walls above everybody's heads. The room immediately became silent, and the council of representatives turned to the Princess.

Zelda stood, arm in the air, looking down at the others at the table. She was grateful for such a long dress, so nobody could see her legs shaking. "This meeting has just begun and already we're already becoming uncivilized. You are to wait your turn to speak, as is customary, let alone polite." She put on a stern face, and scanned over each member of the council. "Renado has the floor."

There was slight hesitation, but soon Renado began speaking. "Thank you, Princess. Now…"

Zelda sat back down and tried to listen to what Renado was saying, but was still too worried about what was happening. Darunia clearly had something to say to Aveil but was keeping quiet for the sake of civility. She was grateful the Royal family had always had a close relation with the Gorons and felt awful not helping defend him, but she couldn't let herself play favorites. She needed to keep the peace. The Gerudos have been picking a fight for the last two months and she felt they weren't too far away from just calling it quits. She felt that if they did in fact secede, there might be others who do the same. They might not leave out of anger, but if they felt that the union wasn't necessary, why bother reporting to others? She couldn't be the Princess that led the Union of Hyrule to its end.

"I don't mean to imply that all of this is undoubtable fact, but I just wanted to inform you all of what Kakariko and a larger portion of Eldin will be working on." Renado finished. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you, Renado." Zelda nodded. "We look forward to hearing what comes of your search. Next, we give the floor to the Deku King."

The Deku King repositioned himself in his chair, keeping a displeased face on. "Thank you, Princess. There appears to be a slight issue with the water in Woodfall. There is a poison in the water that causes a severe rash. It starts off with just itching, but too much exposure leads to a harsh burning. We would like to stop it's spread as quickly as possible, so it doesn't effect other regions, like the Kokiri Forest, so I humbly ask the Zoras to help us. Their water purification abilities would be incredibly beneficial to our task of cleaning up Woodfall."

Ruto smiled sweetly. "Of course, we would be happy to help. However, if you want to permanently fix the problem, you'd have to find the source of the poison. We can purify the water, but if the source is still there, it will just come back."

The Deku King nodded, looking relieved. "You have my thanks and the thanks of the Deku and Kokiri. We understand completely, and I actually have people looking for the problem as we speak. Our theory is that it's simply a foreign plant or some new evolved species. Once the source is cleared out, I will let you know, so you may send people over to clean it. Again, you have my thanks, Princess Ruto."

Ruto nodded, in acknowledgement.

"Wonderful." Zelda said, truly satisfied that interaction went without incident. "Next, we give the floor to Aveil, again representing the Gerudos in place of their king, Ganondorf."

Aveil hardly let Zelda finish her sentence before speaking. "I would like to question the leadership of this Union."

There was slight stirring in the room, but things stayed quiet. Zelda felt all eyes go between her and Aveil, but kept a stoic face. "Go on."

Aveil smiled slyly. "The Gerudo people see little sense in the Hyrule Royal Family heading this council. The land of Hyrule, the part that you actually own and don't just claim is part of you, is a big misuse of space and finances. You have entire fields with potential, yet you do nothing. In addition, in regards to what you call the Union, you only regulate trade between the various countries. You are acting as a middleman, then act like you're benevolent by letting us use your space to quicken routes."

Zelda started getting really nervous and was worried she couldn't keep her shields up for too long. "I don't feel you understand the point of the Union. It is to keep the peace, in addition to aiding our allies."

Darunia spoke up. "Yeah, and the Hyrule Royal Family is incredibly gracious in there efforts to help all of us."

Ruto was about to say something, but Aveil cut her off. "The Hyrule Royal Family has done nothing to aide the Gerudo in this council. In addition, Zelda has her separate council of Hyrule. Why aren't we all a part of those meetings as well? We're all Hyrule, aren't we?"

Ruto yelled, to speak over Aveil. "You're trying too hard to divide the world of Hyrule from the country of Hyrule! We share the name of the country that united us in the first place a century ago!"

"It united YOU after the war that would've brought prosperity to the Gerudo Desert! We were added to keep their thumb on us!"

"Well, maybe you should clean up your act! And don't call refer to her highness so casually!" Darunia yelled.

"You were attacking the other countries! Of course we'd like to keep an eye on you!" The Deku King added.

"Deku, what could this council have possibly done for you?" Aveil asked. "It just acts as a method of talking across the world."

"…The council does exactly what we need it to do for us." Deku King said, quieter.

"Aveil, you are allowed to speak your worries, but you are _not_ to create a disturbance here in this room." Zelda said, stand up again.

"Zelda." Aveil began, ignoring the yell from Darunia. "I have tried to speak my worries for two months now, but you've simply acknowledged them and moved on. My people are wasting away. We are no longer allowed to sell weapons for income and we are wondering what good it does for us to serve you."

"Aveil, you are headed down a dangerous path." Yerbal said.

"Our path has always been dangerous. But the Gerudo grow and adapt. Or, at least, we did before we were confined by the Hyrulean rule." Aveil said, standing up. "I motion to appoint a new council head. And a new leader of the Union of Hyrule, as it's currently called."

The room grew loud, with gasps, murmurs, and yells. Zelda began panicking now, fearing she had just lost control of what her ancestors bled to bring together. Darunia and Ruto were yelling at Aveil. Yerbal and the Deku King were whispering back and forth. Iza, Renado, and Bo of the Lanayru, Eldin, and Ordona Provinces were having a conversation apart from the room. Dotour was trying to help Zelda, but she couldn't even comprehend was he was saying. She was too distracted by the room and her own head wanting to get scared and angry at the same time.

She finally stood and casted another Nayru's Love, but this time only succeeded in quieting the room down, not entirely silencing it, as Darunia and Aveil were still taking shots at each other. Zelda cleared her throat, which got Darunia to go quiet, and by association Aveil.

"I do not want it to be said that this council is a dictatorship. The Country of Hyrule will remain under my rule. But the Gerudo has asked that the Union of Hyrule be under a new leader. I will disband this meeting for today and ask that you all take the night to consider her proposition. We will meet again tomorrow. If a new leader is truly wanted, I will respectfully step down."

This prompted more murmurs throughout the crowd, but Zelda didn't want to prolong anything. "Meeting adjourned."

Zelda gathered her papers and swiftly left the room, with Impa following behind. She heard the shuffling of seats and the murmurs of voices as she left the room. The path to her room felt like an eternity. Her head was spinning, filled with everything that was said and she just desperately wanted to lay down.

 **Hope the political lay of the land isn't too confusing. Let me know what you think!**


	2. The Vote

**Oh, something that apparently isn't that well known, Hylians and Humans are two different races. Different anatomy, like Hylians have pointed ears and are capable of magic. So Zelda represent Hylians and Bo represents Humans, while Jaggle, who is also human, just represents the Ordona Province. Just thought I'd clear up any confusion that might be out there!**

"If the breeching is secure and tight, make sure to do the same with the collar."

Link grunted as he pulled. "Ok, I think that'll do it. Could you double check for me?"

"Sure." Rusl nodded. "Want to get those last two goats on the trailer?"

"Can do." Link replied heading for the two grazing animals. "Come on guys, let's get going." He grabbed them by their collars, but they didn't budge. Link pulled with all his might, but could only get a few steps out of them. Annoyed, Link walked behind them, where they weren't looking. He took in as much air as he could, then let out a big whoop.

"Hyah!" Link bellowed with everything in him. The goats perked up, startled, and began ambling towards the rest of the goats.

"Give me a warning before you do that!" Rusl scolded from the wagon. "You're lucky they didn't just bolt for it!"

Link walked to Rusl, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that. It's how I herd them for Fado."

Rusl sighed. "I know, but you'll do me in before my time, son. Looks like you did a good job hitching up the horses. Sure you didn't want to bring Epona for this first time?"

Link shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather learn the ropes before I take her out."

"I can get behind that." Rusl nodded. "I see you put on your green tunic."

Link looked down at his outfit. "Oh, yeah, I wanted to look my best if we're going to the castle."

The old man laughed. "Just hope it doesn't get too dirty on the road. Well, lock up the trailer, then we can be on our way."

"Great!" Link said, running to the back of the trailer to secure it.

Rusl sat down, reins in hand. Link jumped up and sat right beside him, bouncing his legs with excitement. As they rode through Ordon, some of the townsfolk came to see them off. The kids all ran up to the wagon, giving praises and expressing jealousy to Link. Link laughed and said bye to each of them.

Then Ilia walked up beside the wagon. "Hey Link? Say hi to my dad for me, ok?"

Link smiled at her. "Yeah, sure thing!"

Ilia smiled back. "Thanks. And be safe out there, please."

"Always am!" Link said, winking.

Ilia rolled her eyes before stepping away from the wagon, waving goodbye.

Link looked around his hometown. He'd be home in 4 days, but he still felt a monumental sense of accomplishment as he left for this trip. He felt like he'd become something, a true man. He looked around and nostalgically looked at all of Ordon's buildings and residents. He look at the clear water of the running river, the rock formations he and the kids would play on. He saw his favorite stargazing spot, and the patch where he grew his first pumpkin.

He shook his head with a smile, feeling silly for going down memory lane. He repositioned himself and got comfortable for the long road ahead.

* * *

"The Council of Hyrule has moved the meeting to tomorrow." Impa told Zelda.

 _Yeah, I would hope so,_ Zelda thought to herself. "Thank you, Impa."

"Would you mind if I expressed my thoughts on the situation with the representatives?"

Zelda turned around in her chair. "Not at all, please, go ahead."

Impa took a seat on Zelda's bed, across from her. "I don't think everybody will be able to leave that room happy."

Zelda felt a little let down by such an obvious statement. "Well, yeah, Impa, I realize that."

"Hold on." Impa continued. "I don't think the council will vote you out, either. I think they want the consistency of Hyrule, along with your guidance. They don't want to trust a representative of a people that doesn't have as much experience as the Hyruleans. However, I don't trust the Gerudos. Ganondorf's absence for almost half a year now is troublesome. Aveil says it's due to fixing up problems in their home, but I get the feeling there's something much more sinister."

Zelda turned to completely face her guardian. "Is this a Sheikah skill?"

Impa chuckled and shook her head. "No, this is just me. Quite frankly, I feel that if the Gerudo aren't given what they want, they'll take what they want."

Zelda thought about what Impa said for a bit. Feeling at odds with herself, she answered as she thought a ruler should. "I'm afraid I can't operate under a hunch that targets a single people. Sorry, Impa."

Impa nodded. "I understand. I don't expect you to act by what I say, I just wanted to get my thoughts out there in hopes you won't feel alone in whatever you're thinking."

"Thank you, Impa, I appreciate the concern." Zelda said. "Sincerely."

Impa stood up. "My pleasure, Princess." She made her way for the door. "Feel free to discuss anything on your mind with me before the meeting. But for now, I have to go prepare the castle for a goat delivery coming within a day or so."

Impa exited, leaving Zelda alone with her thoughts again. She was internally panicking, unsure of what to do or what would happen. If she lost her position, she knew Hyrule would be targeted and she'd be humiliated. If she kept her position, she'd create civil unrest, possibly even war, and be held to a higher expectation by her kingdom. She kept her position, she should prove why. She trusted she had Darunia, Yerbal, and Renado's vote. She was also fairly confident in Ruto. But she also knew she had an enemy in Aveil. That left the Deku King, Jaggle, Bo, and Iza as the outliers. She had no idea how they'd vote. She never sensed a bad relationship with any of them, but perhaps they'd just be interested in a fresh start.

Zelda put her elbows on her desk and rest her face in her hands. Her being voted out would essentially make an open seat for Ganondorf. She would never say it out loud for sake of appearance, but she didn't trust the Gerudo either. She thought they were troublemakers, hellbent on revenge. And if Aveil was able to talk people into getting Zelda off the throne, she'd easily say to put Ganondorf there.

Zelda knew something big was about to happen. She just had no way to prepare for whatever it might be.

"Dad, where are you?"

* * *

Link hopped off the wagon, opened the trailer and sat back in the grass. He and Rusl had been traveling for half the day and decided to take a break to let the goats get some food. Link himself had been to excited to eat breakfast, but as it was already past lunchtime, he decided to eat something he prepared for himself. Rusl checked on the horses before sitting down right beside Link.

"So have you enjoyed all of the sights so far?" Rusl asked.

Link grunted as he ate his sandwich, nodding in affirmation.

Rusl chuckled and looked around the Faron province. "Makes you realize how big Hyrule is."

Link swallowed his bite. "Yeah, makes me want to see all of it, no matter how big."

"You will, don't worry, Link." Rusl said, laying down and closing his eyes. "You're young, you still have a lot of time. Travel the world, meet people."

"Definitely."

"Just be sure to come home every so often." Rusl said, lifting one eye open.

Link laughed. "Of course, you don't have to worry about that! I'll always want to come back and see everybody!"

Rusl closed his eye again, with a light laugh. "Good boy. Wouldn't want Ilia missing you too badly."

"Yeah, her and everybody in the village." Link said before taking another bite.

"You realize she likes you, right" Rusl asked.

Link nodded, but saw Rusl's eyes were still closed, so he said, "Yeah, it's not too hard to see."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

"I don't know. I mean, it makes sense by proximity. We're the only people our age in town, we grew up together, all that. But I don't know what else, and who else, is out there. I don't want to be with someone by default." Link explained, glancing to see if the goats were still together.

"Smart man." Rusl said, sitting back up. "Find who you are first."

"Speaking of girls, have you ever met the Princess?" Link asked.

Rusl shook his head. "No, no, never. I'm just a delivery man, there's no need for the Princess to see me. I've met her assistant, though."

"Assistant?"

"Well, I think so. Her name is Impa. She seems to keep things running smoothly and was the Princess's caretaker when she was younger and her parents were busy." Rusl shrugged.

"I see." Link said, looking out towards the field. "I hear the Princess is really beautiful."

"I knew there was a teenager in you somewhere." Rusl said, standing up.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I'm jealous Bo and Jaggle get to see her so often." Link said, standing with him.

Rusl laughed. "Well, let's get the goats back in and hit the road. Don't want to be late, after all!"

"Im on it!" Link said, walking towards the goats.

"I'll tell you about some of the sword techniques that have helped me in the past." Rusl said, walking to the wagon hitch. "Oh, and hey, Link. I'm the one who told you the stories about the beautiful Princess!"

* * *

Zelda looked in the mirror and straightened out her hair and flattened her dress. She sighed, mentally preparing herself to leave. Finally, she grabbed all of her papers from her desk and made way for the meeting room. She didn't know how many people Aveil would have been able to sway to her side. Regardless, Zelda knew she'd have to be willing to go through with whatever was decided.

As Zelda entered the room, she saw everybody immediately stand, even Aveil, with Impa standing behind her designated seat. The two gave a polite nod of the head, but Zelda could see the compassion in Impa's eyes. It helped Zelda knowing that she had at least one good friend in the room.

"You may all sit." Zelda announced. Everybody followed her instructions. "Now, I apologize for the abrupt ending of the meeting yesterday. I do still want to get to all of your individual concerns, but with a call to change leadership, I wanted you to all be heard by the leader that the council wants, me or otherwise. I trust you have all given thought to the subject."

She looked around the room and saw so many faces that she couldn't get a read of the room. Some were smiling at her, for better or for worse, some kept solid poker faces, and some just couldn't even look her in the eye. Not feeling any better, Zelda decided to just get it over with.

"Then I'd like to get the vote underway." She started. "I'd like this vote to be done right here publicly. I don't think it'd be best to keep this private, as a new leader may be worried about who he or she can or cannot trust. It's best to keep your thoughts out there, so we'll do this with a vocal declaration of what you'd prefer. You can simply say if you'd like a change. If that is the majority, from there we can decided who will be appointed new leader."

Aveil snorted. "Great, so we can know who our enemies are."

Zelda remained strong. "That's not my intention. I feel it's better to work with the most knowledge, good or bad, that operate under doubt." Aveil rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything more. "Then let us begin. In order to avoid a conflict of interest, I will abstain from voting. This way there cannot be a tie." She looked around at the 9 other council members.

"Darunia of the Goron, what is your vote?" She asked.

Darunia stood. "I'd like to keep Princess Zelda in command."

Zelda wanted to express her gratitude, but she simply nodded, letting Darunia sit down. "Aveil of the Gerudo, what is your vote?"

Aveil smirked and stood up. "I'd like to change leadership."

Zelda nodded and Aveil sat down. "Jaggle of Ordona Province, what is your vote?"

Jaggle stood, a bit slowly, and said, "I would like to change leadership."

A few people turned their heads, to look at him. "Look, it's nothing against the Princess, I just thi-"

"You have no need to explain yourself, Jaggle." Aveil interrupted.

As much as it angered her to say, Zelda had to agree. "She's right, Jaggle. Just express your opinion, you needn't clarify."

Jaggle just looked down and sat back in his chair.

"Renado of Eldin, what is your vote?" Zelda continued.

"I'd like to keep Princess Zelda as our leader."

Zelda felt relieved. It had unnerved her to get two votes against her from the get go. She nodded and moved on. "Princess Ruto of the Zora, what is your vote?"

"To keep Princess Zelda in command."

Things were beginning to look up for Zelda. Halfway through, she had more votes so far. "Yerbal of the Kikwi and Faron Province, what is your vote?"

"For you to stay in power, Princess Zelda." The Kikwi said, standing on his chair to show his respect.

Zelda began feeling a huge surge of hope. "Deku King of the Deku, what is your vote?"

"For a change in leadership." He said, not breaking a strong exterior.

Zelda felt let down, but nevertheless pushed forward.

"Iza of Lanayru Province, what is your vote?"

"Well…. I think I'd also like to see a change in power." She said, not looking Zelda in the eye.

The room's silence suddenly became abundantly clear. It seemed like the collective bunch had all begun holding their breath. There were 4 votes for Zelda and 4 against. The tie breaker vote was Bo, representing the Humans. Zelda had never felt any hostility from Bo, but he and Jaggle came from the same village, so perhaps they thought the same. Regardless, the entire room would be hanging on to whatever words left his mouth.

"Bo of the Humans, what is your vote?"

Bo stood up with a little chuckle. "Boy, put the weight on the old man's shoulders, why don'tcha?" Nobody else laughed with him, causing him to clear his throat before continuing.

"I, too, would like Princess Zelda to stay as our leader."

If Zelda could've begun cheering she would've screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted to immediately start celebrating, but managed to contain herself, letting only a smile escape her lips. Darunia still let out a small triumphant cheer, but the rest of the room was clearly divided. Zelda simply nodded to Bo, who returned the gesture and sat down.

"Thank you all for your honesty. I will continue heading the Council of Representatives. If, at some point down the road, we'd like to have this vote again, we certainly can. And those of you who voted for a change, you needn't worry. I trust you all had reasons that you felt a different leader would be best. I hold nothing against you, there won't be any preferred treatment towards those who voted to keep things the same." Zelda sat back down.

"I'd like to continue where our meeting left off, by turning to Ruto of the Z-"

Zelda was cut off by the sound of a screeching chair being pushed back from the table. The room turned and looked at Aveil, who stood and began gathering her things. The room was silent, until eventually Darunia spoke up.

"Just what are you doing, Aveil?" He asked.

Aveil said nothing, not even looking up to acknowledge him. Darunia clearly didn't like being ignored, but Zelda spoke up before he started again.

"Aveil, please sit down, we haven't heard from the rest of the council. Now is not the time to leave."

Aveil slowly looked over to Zelda with an intense stare. Not necessarily of anger, just of dominance. "The time to leave was clearly a long time ago."

Ruto and Iza gasped.

"Come now, Aveil, losing a vote isn't a reason to leave a group of political importance." Yerbal tried reasoning.

"This group is of little importance to me. And of little importance to my people." She shot back.

"Aveil, you're behaving like a child." Renado said, sounding upset, but seeming more nervous than anything.

Aveil simply ignored him as she picked up the last of her things. She started making way for the main door.

"Aveil, this is not the response a representative should give in the face of rejection." Zelda began, standing up. Aveil stopped and looked back at the Princess. "I understand you're upset, but we haven't discredited you or your opinion."

"I'm not upset, Zelda." Aveil said before turning back around to leave, reaching the door.

"Besides, this vote was merely a civil formality."


End file.
